


We fucked at my gym

by Lamguin



Series: Collegehumor smut: Oneshots [2]
Category: CollegeHumor
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Fucking, Gym Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamguin/pseuds/Lamguin
Summary: Quick story inspired by Collegehumor sketch "the most intimate step in a relationship"





	We fucked at my gym

Rekha groaned loudly as the thick cock eased slowly into her pussy; only minutes ago she'd been running on a treadmill in the almost empty gym. Now she was naked, pressed up against the wall of the women's showers with her legs wrapped around the waist of an athletically muscular guy with water pouring down on top of them, his mouth gently biting her collar bone, his strong hands holding her thighs as he pressed into her, slowly working more and more of his fairly sizable cock into her pussy until he couldn't get anymore at which point he slowly pulled out so just his head remained inside before pushing back in, with more force than last time causing her to whimper in pleasure, as he worked on getting further in; this series of slow thrusts continued until he was buried up to his base in her cunt. Then he began to pull in and out, building up speed until the sound of flesh slapping reverberated across the room, mingled with Rekha's moans and the guy's grunts.

While Rekha loved the feeling of being in the air as she was fucked the guy, James she thinks his name was, couldn't pull his whole penis out, due to the angle so she wasn't getting fully fucked; it still felt great but not as great as it could.

James clearly agreed as he lowered her to the ground and moved her so she was on her hands and knees, her ass sticking out and her boobs hanging below her, warm water pouring onto her back.

James very much enjoyed the view; Rekha's brown skin glistening with water, her ass presented to him perfectly; he didn't take in the view for long though, he eased his cock back into Rekha's pussy, and soon the sounds of wet slapping picked up again combined with Rekha's moans of pleasure as he pumped in and out of her, hands on her hips, but this didn't last long, he flipped her over so she was on her back and continued fucking her, bending down to briefly make out with her before moving his Jed down to lick her nipples, getting more moans from her as he did.

James removed his head from her tits and used his right hand to vigorously rub her clit, causing her to whimper as her orgasm suddenly rocked her, feeling her tighten around his cock James also burst, groaning as he came before laying beside Rekha as they gathered their breath, he pulled his condom off his softening penis and said "I'm James, not sure I mentioned"

"Rekha," she answered "that was fun"


End file.
